Subject 247-9-RK
by Izxnxgi
Summary: While running from slavers, a boy runs into a Dragon. The Dragon discovers something that leads to some fateful events. What dark secret is the boy holding that even he doesn't know? Fem!NatsuxOC, Gale, Grucy(Grayxlucy), and more. This is a re-construction of my other(failed) story The White Haired Boy. M for gore, language, etc. FT x Skyrim Xover.
1. Chapter 1

**This is the re-construction of The White Haired Boy. Not much else to say.**

 **Here, enjoy or don't, I don't care if you don't.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail.**

"Speeking."

 _'Thoughts.'_

 **"Creature speeking."**

 _ **"Creature thoughts."**_

 **Father**

A little boy, around 6 or 7 years of age, was running as fast as his little legs could carry him. As he was running, he spotted a rather large cave. The boy looked behind him and heard screams and ran into the cave. He ran to the back of the cave and hid in a little crevice, praying that the people who were chasing him didn't find him.

"Where did that brat run off to?" Was what he heard.

"I don't know, but if we can't find him, the boss will literally kill us." Said another.

"DAMN IT! Come out you little ass! I'm sick of pplaying cat and mouse!" A third shouted.

No one noticed a huge red eye peering through the darkness of the cave. Suddenly the cave walls shook as something got up. Then a deep, _deep_ voice sounded.

 **"What's going on out there?"** A huge creature walked out, revealing itself as a huge reptile-like creature. It was navy blue in color and had gray patches of large scales randomly on its body. On its back were navy leathery bat like wings, with gray webbing. He had two gray horns coming out of the back of his head and pointing forward. **(AN: Tannin's horn's basically.)** He had one horn on the end of his nose and guess what, it was gray too. His tail had four black spikes on the end, two on each side. He had three scar's on his left eye, which was closed. There was another four scars that goes from his neck to its lower chest. The creature walked out of the cave and stared at the three men who stared at the creature in complete fear.

One thought coursed through everyone's, minus the creature's, minds.

 _'A...A Dragon...'_

 **"Who disturbed my slumber?"**

The humans were to afraid to speak, so the Dragon raised his voice.

 **"I said, Who disturbed me from my slumber!"**

Two of the three humans pushed the one who shouted forward. The human was shaking like a leaf in the wind and literally wet himself. The Dragon studied the wet-at-the-pants human before glaring.

 **"Are you a slaver?"**

No response followed and the dragon glared harder.

 **"I said, ARE YOU A SLAVER!?"**

To afraid of his own voice, the slaver nodded feriously, tears now leaking from his face.

 **"Hmm... Now that you have seen me, you three have to perish. I can't take any risks of the others to know I'm alive."** The slavers started begging before the Dragon breathed viridian flames, burning the slavers, even the ashes didn't escape. The Dragon sighed and walked back into his cave and laid down ruffly, causing the cave to tremble. He was about to return to sleep when he heard whimpering and sniffed the air. He looked to his right and saw the same little boy hiding in the crevice. He narrowed his eyes and growled,

 _ **"Come out now."**_

Still whimpering, the little boy crawled out, trembling. He looked fearfully at the Dragon and voiced ou,

"P-P-Please don't eat-t m-me."

The Dragon sighed and looked at the boy with a sharp, emotionless gaze.

 **"I'm not going to eat you boy. Why were you hiding?"**

Still fearful and trembling, the boy looked down "I-I was r-run-"

 **"Look at me when you talk, hatchling."** The Dragon cut him off. The boy slowly, but surely looked up at the Dragon.

"I was running f-from the slavers. T-They wanted to torture me. B-But I... I used my magic. I-I escaped, but they chased me here."

 **"So you're a slave?"** The Dragon let a tincy, tiny bit of sorrow slip through his voice. **"And you said you can you magic, correct?"**

"Yes and only a tiny bit."

 **"Show me."**

"..."

 **"Did I fucking stutter boy? I said show me!"** He snapped. The little bot was frightened but nodded nonetheless. The little boy stuck his little hands out and focused. Slowly a blood red flame appeared on his hand and stayed there for 7 seconds. 7 seconds was enough for the Dragon to widen his red eye and look shocked.

 _ **'I-Impossible! He's one of the four! Nagnel said the flame holder wouldn't be wouldn't be born for another one hundred years! He was wrong!? Blasphemy!'**_ The Dragon panicked on the inside. He was sanpped out of his stupor when the boy fell. Instead of catching him the Dragon let him fall. It was then the Dragon got a good look at him. The boy had wild, snow white hair that reached the bottom of his neck. The boy was wearing nothing but rags as clothes. What really caught the Dragons attention was the tattoo on his arm. The tattoo said,

SUBJECT 247-9-RK

Right under it though was what enraged the dragon though,

FAILED EXPERIMENT 13

 _ **'Poor hatchling. What were they trying to accomplish? Could it be his magic? But that's impossible. Nagnel was a Dragon prophet, a secretive one at that. No one could hav- wait... it couldn't have been Sekii. I mean, I know he betrayed Dragon kind, but to reveal Nagnel's prophecy to HUMANS of all creatures. This could bring destruction to Dragon and Human kind alike. To reveal One of the Four to a human... Sekii... what are you planing you vile...**_ _ **thing.**_ _ **Only time will tell what side this child will choose. I cannot let this chance go to waste. I'll have to train him... *sigh* I'm too old for this shit.'**_ He thought as he stared at the child who was now asleep from exhaustion.

 **One Hour Later**

The boy groaned and sat up.

 _'Where am I?'_

 **"Finally awake I see."** The boy whipped around to see the navy blue Dragon.

 **"I need to ask you something, hatchling."**

"What is it Mr. Dragon sir?"

 **"Firstly, don't call me 'Mr. Dragon sir'. And secondly, I want to train you in the ways of Dragons and to help you with you De- I mean original magic."**

The boy's eyes had stars in them. The dragon was surprised at his eyes unique colors. His right eye was silver while the left was red. The Dragon smirked.

"Really!?"

 **"Why would I lie?"**

"That would be awsome! But... what should I call you?"

 **"My name is Vinir. And what is your name."**

"Ren."

 **"What's your surname?"**

"What's a surname, Vinir?"

 **"A surname is a last name. My surname is Vandirit. What is yours."**

"Uh... I don't have one."

 **"You don't have on?"**

"Nope. I was born into slavery so I didn't get one."

 **"Oh... well I'll give you a surname... how about... Vinir."**

"Isn't that your name?" The boy asked lamely.

 **"What you don't like it?"**

"No I think it's cool. Ren Vinir."

 **"Good."**

"So what magic will I learn?"

 **"Viridian Dragon Slayer King Magic."**

"That's so cool."

 **"Yes I suppose it is cool isn't it."**

"Uh-huh."

 **"Good. Your training start's a week from now. You'll need the week to eat alot of nutrients. And then you will work out your body. Training with me is going to be very hard."**

"That's okay, Father."

 **"Father?"** The old Dragon smirked.

"Father."

 **"Hmmm... Father."**

 _ **FIN**_

 **And that ends the first chapter of my story's re-construction.**

 **Hope you enjoyed.**

 **I'll update when I can... MKAY BYE!**

 **Fav/Follow/Review if you want.**


	2. Training and Abandon

**000I've changed my mind , this is an OCxFem!Natsu. It's still AU. Well I have not much else to say.**

 **LET THE STORY COMMENCE!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail.**

"Speaking."

 _'Thoughts.'_

 **"Creature speaking."**

 _ **'Creature thoughts."**_

 **Training and Abandon**

 **"KEEP GOING!"**

A ten year-old Ren Vinir was panting and punching a boulder half the size of Vinir. Ren called it his toughness boulder. He called it that because everytime he punched or kicked it, it would harden his skin.

Ren's hair grew more and reached the top of his back. He wore a black cloak that Vinir made him from his own scales. Neither knew why it turned out black, because Vinir was navy blue. Vinir had a theory that because of Ren's primary magic, the cloak was tainted when Ren practiced with with his primary. Ren wore black trousers, because Vinir had him go to a close by village. He had on black combat boots. In the past three years Ren has grown exponentially, in both magic and physical. Vinir had forced Ren to go to the villages library to learn about humans.

In Vinir's words, 'I will not have a student that doesn't know common knowledge.'

Currently, Ren was panting. It was 8:43 PM and Ren was at his limit. Vinir looked at the boy and said,

 **"Alright hatchling, destroy that boulder with your rage."** Ren nodded and exhaled his lungs out **(A/N: Not really you sick fucks;)** He then sucked in heavily. Then with a mighty shout,

 **"Fire Devil's RAAAAAGE!"**

Black and purple flames blasted out of his mouth and obliterated the boulder. He panted alittle more and grinned darkly. Vinir noticed this and quickly said,

 **"Alright hatchling, let's go to the cave, you need rest for tomorrow."** Ren and the elderly Dragon walked into the cave. Ren looked at Vinir and spoke, "Hey, father. I want to ask you something."

 **"What?"**

"I want to ask you about Mating Season."

Vinir didn't look surprised. He'd expected this.

 **"Mating hm? Well it starts when a boy and a girl-"**

"I know what sex is dad."

 **"Oh well... First you need to find love. You'll know you find love when your right pupil turns pink. Your heart will beat faster and you'll feel the need to have sex. To stop from jumping your mate, you need to stay away. You'll be in control for about ten minutes but won't be able to hold back after that and you'll end up raping your mate, ruining your bond with them. You'll experience this when you turn 15, assuming that your mate is above the age of thirteen. Now get to sleep."**

"Hai, father."

 _ **'I have four years left... I'll have to tell him soon.'**_

 **Four Years Later, July 7th, x777**

Four years have passed and Ren had mastered his Dragon Slayer Magic. His Fire Devil Slayer Magic, though, had become harder to master the more he practiced it. The whispers in his head told him that he would not live to see another day if he let his gaurd down around him.

After he confronted his father about it, Ren learned the whispers in him were a demon who was fused with his soul, through an ancient extinct magic called Soul Fusion. Soul Fusion was a spell made specifically for demons who could fuse their soul to any creature they wanted, to prolong their life. But a human who was named Marvin Delwing learned this magic and fused the demon who killed his family. In fair play, the demon cursed him and his decendence. The curse was said to last for 500 years, but the demon awoke one hundred years earlier. Ren came to a living horror when he was told the truth about himself.

He was a demon. His real last name was Zagan.

He disagreed, saying that his last name was Vinir. Vinir smiled and saw the boy as something he thought he had forgoten...

A son.

When Ren woke up he saw his father was gone, vanished, never to be seen again. Ren walked away with tears streaming down his face. He walked for about a month when he heard crying. Thinking someone was in trouble he ran towards the sound and saw a little girl with long pink hair cascading down her back. She was wearing a scarf around her chest and had ragged shorts on. Ren walked up to her and knelt down. The girl jumped and back away from him.

"P-Please dont h-hurt me..."

"Hurt you?"

"If I have to fight you I'll do it and as the daughter of Igneel, The Fire Dragon King!"

"Wait, your Natsumi Dragneel?"

"Y-You know me?"

"Of course, my father was Vinir, the Viridian Flame Dragon King."

"Vinir!?"

"Yep."

"That means you're a Dragon Slayer too!?"

"Again yep."

"Then do you know where Igneel is?" She asked with tearful eyes.

"No I'm sorry." Natsumi began to cry, as Ren knelt down and picked her up bridal style. Natsumi, despite the tears, blushed.

"W-What're you d-doing?"

"I'm taking you to place Vinir told me about. I believe it was called... Fappy Tale?" Ren guessed. He was never good with remembering names.

"Fappy... Tale?"

"No, no. it was... ah... Floppy Rail?"

"What are you talking about?" Natsumi asked confused

"AHA! It's called Fairy Tail." Ren shouted.

"Fairy Tail?" Natsumi asked.

"Yeah. Fairy Tail is a guild. So let's go to it."

 **Magnolia**

 **Night Time**

Ren and Natsumi arrived a few days later and were getting glances from the civilians. But overall the civilians minded their own business. Natsumi had fallen asleep on Rens back, her snoring loudly. Ren didn't mind though, in fact, he enjoyed it.

They arrived at the Fairy Tail guild hall and stood there. Ren looked at Natsumi's snoring face and smiled. He then look toward the door and sighed and walked in. What he saw surprised him.

The _entire_ guild was fighting each other. No one paid them much attention and simply continued brawling. Ren noticed an elderly man sitting on the counter and he studied him and walked over. The elderly man noticed him as did some members as the brawl died down.

"Are you the master of Fairy Tail?"

"Why yes, youngster. How may I help you?"

"I would like to stay here for the night, if that's okay with you sir?"

"It's fine, son. Who's that on your back?"

"This is Natsumi." Ren said, ignoring her loud snoring.

"How can you deal with her snoring lad?"

"I think it's kinda cute." He couldn't explain it, but he enjoyed these past few days with Natsumi. The heartbrake Ren felt when Vinir left was slowly, but surely, healing.

"Ok lad. The Infirmary is thata way." Ren walked in the direction The old man was pointing at. Ren put Natsumi in one of the Infirmary's beds. Ren got up to leave but he heard a whimper,

"R-Ren... d-don't... leave me... please." Ren turned around to see Natsumi crying in her sleep. She was also hugging herself. Ren looked at her crying, sleepng form for a few minutes.

 _'Guess it couldn't hurt...'_ Ren sat down on the bed before laying in it. After a while, he felt Natsumi wrap her arms around him and he turned to face her. For once during these last few days, Natsumi wasn't snoring and had a peaceful face on her features.

 _'Cute...'_ Ren thought. He and Natsumi slept peacefully in eachothers embrace.

 **FIN**

 **Shorter chapter, but hey.**

 **Now Ren's origin is totally different and some things arn't going to be explained until later chapters. I have the scenario of how Ren will find out about The Four planned. I'm just having trouble thinking of how to get to that checkpoint. The Mate thing is explained. And just so you know, Natsumi's thirteen right now.**

 **Fav/Follow/Review... you know... if you want.**

 **Mkay bye!**


	3. Celebration

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything except the plot and OC's.**

"Speaking."

 _'Thoughts.'_

 **"Creature Speaking."**

 _ **'Creature Thoughts."**_

 **Celebration**

Ren's eyes opened and he felt a slight pressure on his shoulder. His eyes adjusted to the sun's rays and looked to his side to see a sleeping Natsumi Dragneel. He thought about the few days he and Natsumi had. He remembered _the_ talk they had while traveling.

 _Flashback_

 _Ren and Natsumi were walking with Natsumi on Ren's back. They were enjoying the silence, but Natsumi had a thought that had been eating away at her._

 _"Ren, what's sex?" Ren froze and looked back at Natsumi._

 _"You mean Igneel never informed you on sex?"_

 _"No. But he did tell me thats, it's how babies are made. When I asked him what you had to do to get a baby he said he was uncomfortable telling me." Ren had a deadpaned expression._

 _"And you gave the question up and challenged him to a fight, right?"_

 _Natsumi blushed and rubbed the back of her head, "You know me too well, huh?"_

 _"Yes... well basically... you know what a... vagina... and a p-penis are right?" Ren blushed as did Natsumi, "Well sex is... you know what, here read this book." He re-quipped a book titled,_ _Sex Education: For Teens._

 _"Sex Educan: For T-Tens." Natsumi looked at Ren confused, while Ren looked gobbsmacked._

 _"IGNEEL NEVER TAUGHT YOU HOW TO READ!?"_

 _Flashback End_

Ren chuckled at the memory and how clueless Natsumi could be. He was brought from reminiscing by a moan. He looked over to find Natsumi stretching and opening her eyes.

"Mmm... Ren? Where are we? AND WHY ARE YOU IN MY BED!?"

"You were crying in you sleep and we're at Fairy Tail."

"I-I r-really miss I-Igneel."

"I-It's ok we'll find him."

"Okay."

The Dragon Slayer duo got up and walked out of the Infirmary. Once out of the room they saw that some of the guild members were filing in. The master was drinking beer while sitting on the bar counter. Natsumi screamed out in shock,

"Beer!? This early in the morning!?" The master looked over to the duo.

"Hey there brats!"

"So what will you two be doing?"

"Actually..." Ren looked to Natsumi and saw her nod.

"We want to join the guild."

"Really?"

"Yes."

"Hai."

"Alright then you two. Where and what color would you like your guild marks?" The master said before pulling out what looked like a guild stamper. Natsumi exposed her right shoulder and said,

"On my right hand and in red please." The master put the stamp on and turned to Ren.

"Left hand and in purple please." Ren examined his purple emblem and smirked.

"Ren we're apart of Fairy Tail." Natsumi beamed.

"Yep youngsters, My name is Makarov Dreyer and I'm the master of Fairy Tail. What are your names?"

"I'm Ren Vinir and this is Natsumi Dragneel."

"Nice to meet you two." Makarov offered his hand to the teens. The teens both shook it. The elderly master then asked, "What magic do you two use?"

"I use Fire Dragon Slayer Magic." Natsumi exclaimed proudly while pointing her thumb to herself. Ren looked nervous for an odd reason.

"How do I say this... I use Viridian Flame Dragon Slayer Magic... but I also use Re-quip: The Swordsman and... Fire Devil Slayer Magic." The old Dreyer's eyes widened before smiling.

"You're quite the odd bunch aren't you?" He asked rhetoricly.

"Y-You mean your not scared?"

"Why would I be?"

"I-I'm a demon. A literal demon." Ren cast his gazee to the floor. He was shocked when he felt two hands on both of his shoulders. He looked to find both Natsumi and Makarov looking at him. One look was worridly and the other was softly. Makarov spoke up again,

"That just means you're special, different from everyone else. And one more thing, were you taught by a real Dragon or did you get a Dragon Lacrima implanted into you?"

"We were taught by real Dragons. Natsumi was taught by Igneel, The Fire Dragon King. I was taught by Vinir, The Viridian Flame Dragon King."

"Impressive. I'm in front of Royalty. Your Graces." Makarov bowed playfully. Natsumi stood up on a table and shouted, "That's right. We're Royalty, so bow before us!" This got many groans and mumbles saying, 'It's to early for this shit.'

 **2:00 PM**

 **Fairy Tail Guild Hall**

By 2 o'clock the guild hall was celebrating and partying. Ren had, had an idea, but didn't act on it because he didn't want to embarass himself. Makarov confronted him and Ren confessed in a whisper. Makarov understood this and encouraged him to do so. So Ren got up on the stage and shouted out,

"Does anyone know how to play the drums!" An older man with purpleish-blue hair walked up.

"I do." He walked up on stage and a few people got drums out for him. Ren asked for an eletric guitar and got one. Most people were getting ready to laugh because they thought a teen trying to sing would be hilarious. So the humered him by listening. Ren took a few minutes to get ready before playing the guitar. He started to sing a few minutes later.

 _You got hell to pay,_  
 _But you alredy sold your soul,_  
 _It's blasphemy,_  
 _But the words don't make sense no more,_  
 _What would your mother say,_  
 _Your faith that you ignored._

 _So don't try to tell me that you still believe,_  
 _No don't preach to me!_

The ones who doubted him were in shock at how well this _fourteen year-old_ could sing. They didn't get much time to think about it as Ren continued to sing.

 _Ask no questions and you get no lies,_  
 _Turn the cheek and blind the eye,_  
 _Let it go,_

 _Bend the knee and give away your life,_  
 _Bite you tongue and close your mind,_  
 _Never know,_  
 _'Cause you got hell to pay,_

 _But you already sold your soul,_  
 _It's blasphemy,_

 _But the words don't make sense no more,_  
 _What would your mother say,_  
 _Your faith that you ignored,_  
 _So don't try to tell me that you believe,_  
 _No don't preach to me!_

 _You're not blessed you're cursed,_  
 _And it's getting worse now,_

 _It makes no sense but it must be right,_  
 _The blood and sweat you sacrificed,_

 _Was it all,_  
 _For nothing,_  
 _'Cause you found no sign and see no light,_  
 _We hear no voice when we pray at night,_  
 _Be we swore and now it's too late to turn back,_

 _You're not blessed you're cursed,_  
 _And it's getting worse now,_

 _You got hell to pay,_  
 _But you already sold you soul,_

 _It's blasphemy,_  
 _But the words don't make sense no more,_  
 _What would your mother say,_  
 _Your faith that you ignored,_  
 _So don't try to tell me,_  
 _That you still believe,_

 _No don't preach to me!_

 _No don't preach to me,_  
 _Don't preach to me,_  
 _No don't preach to me,_  
 _It's blasphemy._

Ren finished singing while the guild was in shock. Shock turned to cheers in a matter of seconds.

"Damn he was good!"

"Who knew he could sing that well!"

"And the way he played the guitar. It was like the guitar was speaking."

"WOW!" Natsumi screamed as she ran up to Ren and hugged him.

"I never knew you could do that!" Ren blushed at the contact.

"Well when Vinir was asleep, I snuck off into the village we were near and practiced with the guitar." They didn't notice a group of kids walk up to them until one of them spoke. The girl who spoke was a white haired girl wearing a purple bow, black crop-top, booty shorts, and thigh high stockings with black boots. She strangely had a collar on.

"Damn kid, you sure know how to play... I like that."

"Kid? From what I can tell, I'm older then you. You're thirteen, right?"

"How did you know?"

"Accurate guess."

"hmph."

"Your pretty good." Said a girl with scarlet hair said. She was wearing... armor. Her armor was silver with a white under shirt and red bowtie. She had shoulder pads on, a brown sword holster strap,white skirt, blue leggings and brown boots.

"Thanks what is your name?"

"Erza Scarlett. Yours?"

"Ren Vinir and this is Natsumi Dragneel." He introduced.

"You know your stuff." A raven haired boy said. He was wearing... nothing.

"Hey kid? Where the hells your clothes?"

"Wha- GAH! WHEN DID THIS HAPPEN!?" He said as he ran off.

"Who's that?"

"That's Gray Fullbuster. I'm Lisanna Strauss, that's Elfman Strauss, and that's Mirajane Strauss." Said a little white haired girl while pointing to a boy wearing a blue tuxido and then pointing to the goth girl.

"Hello little Strauss." Ren said to the little Strauss. Gray came back wearing a icey blue shirt and dark blue jeans with black shoes.

"So what magic do you five use."

"I use Re-quip: The Knight." Erza said.

"I use Take Over: Satan Soul." Mirajane said.

"I use Take Over: Animal Soul." Lisanna said.

"I use Take Over: Beast Soul." Elfman said.

"And I use Ice Make Magic." Gray said, while wearing nothing. Natsumi quickly covered her eyes.

"Could you put clothes on, you stripper!" Gray was about to retort but looked down and screamed,

"WHAT THE HELL!?" The guild laughted.

"So what magic do you use."

"I use Fire Dragon Slayer Magic. I'm the duaghter of the great Igneel, The Fire Dragon King!"

"I use Viridian Flame Dragon Slayer Magic, Fire Devil Slayer Magic, and Re-quip: The Swordsman."

"Wait a new type of Re-quip?" Erza asked.

"No. The oldest. Older then The Knight." Makarov said as he walked up to the bunch.

"Older then The Knight?" Erza asked astonished.

"Yes. In fact, The very first Re-quip. Which I've been meaning to ask, how did you learn it?"

"Vinir taught me. He's witnessed the first human who created it 547 years ago."

"Really? How old is Vinir?" Makarov asked. He had heard stories about Dragons living for thousands of years. One even said a Dragon lived for eons. It was said that this Dragon eas a god. A Dragon god that is.

"He was... 726 or 725 years-old I think."

"Hhahahaha! You actually believe them master!" Mirajane laughed.

"Hey we were raised by Dragons!" Natsumi shouted.

"Y-Yeah! And I'm a saint! Hahahahaha!"

"Where are your parents Mirajane?" This question got Mira to stop laughing and look at Ren with murderous eyes.

"What did you say?"

"I said where are you parents, little girl." Ren said with a menacing voice. He started to hear whispers in his head.

 _'She doesn't believe you.'_

 _'She's mocking you'_

 _'kill her.'_

 _'She's doubting our greatness.'_

 _'She's mocking your mate.'_

Mira looked back to her siblings and saw that they had tears in their eyes. This enraged Miajane and she lunged at Ren with a merderous gaze.

"BASTARD!" Ren saw the fist and moved his head to the side. He grabbed her arm and oulled her forward, delivering a headbutt to her forehead. After recovering, Mirajane tried leg sweeping him, but Ren jumped and delivered a kick to the side of Mira's head. The hit connected and Mira was sent flying.

"RAGGGGHHH! **TAKE OVER: SATAN SOUL!** " Mira shouted. Her apearrance changed and she wore a red leotard with gold rimming and a red high collar. She wore matching thigh high boots and had fish-like forearms and claws. Her ears and pointed like an elfs and her hair had pointed strait up. She had Dragon-like wing sprouting from her back and a long, thick tail trailing behind her. She shot at him and swung her claws wildly. He dodged everyone of them.

"Is this all you got?"

"Argh! What makes you think your better then me to look down on me!"

"I'm not better then you and I'm not looking down on you. If anything I'm lower then you." Ren calmly told her.

"Lies!"

"I'm not lying. I've killed before. So I am Lower then you. Have you ever killed another human?"

"...No."

"Exactly."

"Argh! I'm beat you to a bloddy pulp."

"Come and try, weakling." Ren taunted.

Mira shot at him and swung a fist. Ren caught it and swung her into a wall. The guild was watching in shock. This kid claimed to be raised by a Dragon and had Devil Slayer Magic. Then he asks Mira where her parents are. The next thing the know Mira is fighting relentlessly and the teen was manhandling her.

"Wow you really are weak."

"SHUT UUUUUP!" Mira launched at him again, but this time shouted.

 **"EVIL EXPLOSION!"** It hit Ren dead on and and smoke covered the room. Mira smirked,

"Finally. That arrogant bastard got what he deserved."

"No. I deserve mush worse." Mira looked back in shock at Ren, who was completely fine. Ren grinned darkly,

"Ouch."

"My turn. **Viridian Flame Dragon's ROOOOAAARRR!"** Viridian flames spewed out of Rens mouth, burning anything in their path and hit Mirajane. When the dust cleared, Mira was burnt and out of magic.

"W-What are you." Ren looked at her evilly and grinned once more.

 **"I'm a demon."** Mira was completely covered in fear.

 **"As expected of a weakling like you."**

"N-NO! I-I'm strong! I'm STRONG!" Mira was pounding her fist on the ground while tears streamed down her face. Ren walked up to Mira and grabbed her chin lightly and lifted her head up.

"Believe that I was trained by a Dragon now?" Ren said in a softer.

"Y-Yes."

"Good." Ren smiled lightly. The guild was in shock. This teen just _dominated_ Mira in a fight. The shock was ruined when Natsumi ran up to Ren and jumped on him.

"That was AWESOME!" She shouted.

"I know it was." He boasted. Makarov looked at the Dragon Slayer Duo and smiled softly.

"With those two here, things will be alot more interesting." His smile grew alot more perverted as blood trickled out from his nose. "And Natsumi will grow into a curvy lady."

Unfortunatly _all_ the women heard him... including Natsumi. She turned around and shouted,

"PERVERT! **FIRE DRAGON'S ROOOOOAAAAR!"**

"MASTER!" The master was sent flying out of the guild halls roof.

"I REGRET NOTHIIIIIIINNNNNGGGG!"

 _ **FIN**_

 **I'm cutting this one short. How'd ya like the little fight scene I added? Was it good? Should I work on my fight scenes? Should I kms? LET ME KNOW!**

 **I'll see you later!**

 **Fav/Follow/Review... MKAY BYE!**


	4. Love Rivalry

A guest said he hates OC stories. he also gave me the link to the reason why; s/9980359/1/ . I actually thought it was fucking hilarious. anyway back on track, my response is;

Dude... just leave. You comments are about as important as the bug on my wall.

Btw, the song I used last before is Bring Me The Horizon - Blasphemy.

That's about all...

Later

Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail or Skyrim

Lucy

Here we find ourselves in Hargeon, the second closest city to Magnolia. Hargeon is Fiore's port.

"Let's go, slow poke's!" A female teenager who looked 19, with long, flowing pink hair shouted. She wore an open black and gold vest, white trousers with black ribbin ties. She wore white bandages that covered her C-Cup breasts(A/N: Not all sexy women have to have huge tits.). She also wore black sandles. She also wears a white scaly scarf around her neck.

"Be quiet Natsumi. The sales aren't going anywere." Said a small blue cat. This blue cat had a comically huge head. He had blue furr with a white furr belly and the tip of his tail was, also, white. He wore a little green... it looked like a cloth plus bookbag plus hammock... okay. O yeah, IT'S TALKING!

"Shut up, Happy. She won't stop." Said a snow white haired man who looked to be 20. His hair was long, reaching his lower back, and wild. His right eye was silver and his left was red. He has a scar on the bridge of his nose. He wore a tattered black cloak that reached the ground. He wears black trousers with black combat boots.

"How 'bout you shut up, Ren." Happy fired back.

"Kyaah! Salamander's here!"

"Really! The fire mage!?"

"Yeah! Let's go see him!"

"Him?" Ren asked, mostly to himself. He looked to Natsumi and nodded. They followed the girls quickly. They followed them into a crowd of screaming girls.

Ren and Natsumi covered their ears because of the loudness. The girls stopped screaming when a male voice sounded out,

"Alright, alright, girls. I'll give you all my autograph." The mans voice sounded snoby.

"There's more screaming then the DMMV( Department of Magical Motor Vehicles. Just in case you were wondering;)." Ren said. He was getting abit annoyed and he shouted out.

"HEY SPREAD OUT!" The girls turned to him and forgot about the 'Salamander'.

"Is that the Viridian Ghost?"

"I think it is." There were mumurs about Ren but he paid it no mind. The 'Salamander' looked angry at Ren and stalked towards him.

"Who the hell are you."

"The names Ren. Are you Salamander?"

"Why yes. Yes I am." He stated proudly. He was shocked when he found himself imbedded in the wall behind him, being held by the throat.

"Bora of Providence. You're a slave trader. You trade women to Bosco and you were planning on doing it to these girls right?" Ren's eyes started to flicker purple. A marking slow crawled up his arm.

"Y-Yes." Bora choked out.

"Let me tell you about the flaw in your plan. Salamander is female. And she's right behind me." He said pointing his thumb to Natsumi who waved while smiling a sweet smile. Bora smirked and tried to be seductive to Natsumi, completely ignoring the fact that the Viridian Ghost was holding his neck.

"Well hello beautif-ACK!" Ren moved his hand to Bora's jaw and squeezed hard. Ren grinned in satisfaction when he heard a crack and a scream from Bora.

"Go ahead, finish that sentence."

"Stop right there!" A voice sounded. Everyone turned to see a regiment of Rune Knights.

"State your name and busyness." The leader commanded. Ren dropped Bora and turned to face him and reached into his cloak. The regiment were on guard by the strange action. That is until Ren pulled out a medallion. This medallion looked like a Dragons head.

( art/Huge-Fierce-Dragon-Medallion-on-Silky-Nylon-Cord-461535097 here's the medallion. Not mine btw, just one that interested me. Weird name btw. The site is laggy.)

The regiment dropped their guard and bowed.

"Our apologies Viridian Ghost and Salamander. We didn't know it was you."

"And Happy!" Happy appeared behind the regiment, making them jump.

"Well take 'em away."

"Hai Salamander!"

The Rune Knights picked up the broken Bora and dragged him to the cart and rode away. The Viridian Ghost looked to Natsumi and smirked.

"Well, let's go." They didn't notice a blonde run up to them.

"W-Wait!" The Dragon Slayers turned to the blonde and looked at her appearence. She had vanilla blonde hair and brown eyes. She wore a white and blue shirt that ended just above her belly button. She wore a brown belt that held up a blue short skirt, keys, and a whip. She wore brown boots that ended half way up her shins.

"Aaaaare you wearing that to get attention... cuz it's not working."

"HEY!" Natsumi elbowed Ren in the ribs... which sent him to the ground. He got back up grumbling, 'Damn pink haired wench...".

"Don't mind Ren, he says stupid things-"

"HEY!"

"-But he means no harm."

"It's ok. But I was wondering, Are you two from Fairy Tail?"

"Yes."

"T-Then can I... come to F-Fairy T-Tail?"

Natsumi and Ren looked to each other and smiled.

"Yeah, sure." Natsumi said. The three-

"FOUR!"

-FOUR! Sorry Happy- started walking to Magnolia.

Magnolia, Outside of Fairy Tail Building

"WOW!" The blonde, now known as Lucy... she introduced herself off-screen.

"I know right." Natsumi grinned. Ren walked up and litrally kicked the doors off their hinges.

"WE'RE BACK ALIVE!"

"Hey Ren, Natsumi!" The guild yelled back. Lucy walked in afterwards.

"Woah! I'm actually in the Fairy Tail Guild Hall." Lucy said in awe. An old man walked up after her statement. He was short and appeared to wear a orange and blue jester hat. He wore an orange high collar jacket with a white undershirt. He wore orange sweats and black shoes.

Ren spoke up while smirking,"Hey traffic cone man."

"How many times do I have to tell you. STOP CALLING ME TRAFFIC CONE MAN! I LIKE THE COLOR ORANGE! IS THAT A PROBLEM WITH YOU!?" Ren was rolling on the ground laughing. Makarov started ranting about being called a traffic cone. He said something about making a rule about calling him 'Traffic Cone Man'. Once Makarov calmed, he turned to Lucy.

"Hello young lady, I'm Makarov Dreyer, Master of Fairy Tail. How may I help you?"

"I-I would like to j-join Fairy Tail."

"Hmmm..." His hum made Lucy nervous... uuuntil she felt a hand on her ass. She turned to find Makarov, who had a firm grip on her rump. She screamed, feeling molested.

"KYAAAH! PERVERT!" She slapped Makarov into a wall. He rose up from the rubble and grinned and said creeply,

"You're in." He jumped and back flipped to the balcony, cracking his head in the process. He proceeded to pull papers out from behind his back. He started leturing everyone in the room and when his eyes landed on Natsumi and Ren, his eyes tripled in anger.

"And you two... YOU TWO DESTROYED A WHOLE DAMN CITY! IT WAS A SIMPLE ESCORT JOB! YOU TWO DESTROYED EVERYTHING!" Ren was laughing, which added fuel to the fire"IT'S NOT FUNNY! THAT PROPERTY DAMAGE IS ALMOST 100,000,000 JEWEL! I CAN'T AFORD THAT!"

"Hhahaha! Chill out I have enough... Hahahah... money right here! Hhaahaha! Don't blow a-a lung!" Ren said as he re-quiped 120,000,000 Jewel.

"Where did you get all of this?" Makarov asked.

"Well, I complete S-Class missions every three weeks aaaand my income from the Council is around... 10,000,000 since they give me nothing but SM's."

"I wish they would stop sending those. They could kill you." Said Macao, the man who played the drums for Ren years ago. He wore a long white and blue great coat with a black T-shirt under it. He had a rather large chain with a big 'S' on it. He wore olive green jeans with black shoes.

"Um excuse me? What's an SM?" Lucy asked timidly. She now bore a pink Fairy Tail Emblem on her hand. Macao turned to her and answered her question.

"An SM stands for Suicide Mission. Ren's apart of a group of Rune Knights called The Breakers. Their job is to hunt down Dark Guilds and bring them to their knees."

"S-Suicide Missions!"

"Yes. Both he and Natsumi are the leaders of The Breakers." They heard behind them. They turned to see a white haired woman in a velvet dress. She had bright baby blue eyes and the bangs of her hair were tied up, exposing her forehead. As mentioned, She wears a velvet dress with black shoes.

"Oh my God, M-Mirajane i-in the flesh!" Lucy pushed Macao aside, who didn't notice because of him fauning over Mira.

"Yup that's me!" Lucy was pulled out of her awe as Natsumi pulled Lucy's arm toward the mission board.

"Hey luce, let's do a mission." Before they could get any farther, Ren grabbed Natsumi's wrist.

"Actually, Natsumi can I talk to you real fast?" Without waiting for an answer, Ren dragged Natsumi to an unused closet.

Closet

Once in the closet, Ren pinned Natsumi to the wall while holding her hands above her head. His lips were attached to her neck and his unoccupied hand was massaging her breast.

"Ooh~"

"I've been waiting to get my hands on you all day."

"W-Wait Re... Ah~... Someone... Will hear... mmmh~... Us!" She managed to moan out. Ren smirked against her neck,

"Then I guess you'll have to be quiet huh?" He said as he trailed his hand down her body. She moaned louder as he heated his hand up with Fire Devil Slayer Magic. His hand traveled from her C-Cup breasts to her flat stomach and to her pelvis. His fingers played with the hem of her trousers and pink panties.

"S-Stop teasing me!" His hand reached her shaven entrance, slowly tracing her lower lips. She moaned as his hand heated up more and rubbed her garden. His finger was shoved into her awaiting flower.

"Hyaaah~!"

"Natsumi! Hurry up we're gonna be late for the job!" That sounded like Lucy's voice.

"Looks like we'll have to cut this one short. We'll finish at home." He whispered huskly and walked out of the storage closet.

Ren walked out of the storage closet, followed by Natsumi, who had wild hair. The guild had to double-take at what they were seeing. Ren was smirking and Natsumi was blushing while panting. Macao covered a little boys eyes. (Before I forget! Macao DIDN'T do the vulcan mission.) Makarov's jaw was in the center of earthland. Lucy was blushing as was Mirajane. A teen with raven hair was glaring at Ren.

Ren met the raven haired boys glare with a bigger smirk that turned to a sinister grin.

"You look angry Gray."

"You know why I'm angry, prick."

"I thought I told you, Natsumi was my mate. Do you listen or are your ears frozen."

"Stay away from Natsumi, Ren. She's mine." Gray grabbed Ren by the collar of his cloak.

"Think you can back up those words. Remember who was picked by the Chairman himself to be a Breaker. Remember who made S-Class first. Remember who Natsumi's mate is, asshole." He walked away with a sneer on his face.

END of Chapter

Sup

New chapter.

I edited this chapter to get rid of the unnecessary bullshit and to put things into place for my change of heart.

The reason I changed this story to a FT x Skyrim/Elder Scrolls, was because I've been playing the game again and it's fucking amazing. The I forgot just how great the Ebony Sword is...

Anyway, everything that has to do with all of the FT arcs? Forget about them. I have a whole new plot, whole new set up, whole new villain.

That's about all... I think.

Ja ne


End file.
